Survive
by Alchemist15
Summary: The team wants to bond, so they buy a movie. But what they didn't know was that it's cursed. The Movie only traps you if your a hero. Now they are all stuck in the movie and the only way to be free is to kill the villain. Will they have to disobey their biggest rule or stay stuck forever? Will be Supermartian, Spitfire and a little bit of Chalant. In Between Season 1 and 2
1. Lets Watch A Movie

**I'm back! Yes I made a new fanfic. I have been out of the fandom for a while and I got inspiration.**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

The team was all doing what they usually do when they don't have a mission. Superboy was watching static, M'gann was baking a new recipe (and surprisingly haven't burnt down the kitchen yet), Artemis was polishing her arrows, Kaldur was reading a new book, Kid Flash was eating while playing video games with Robin and Zatanna was reading a spell book Doctor Fate recently gave her. M'gann came out the kitchen with brownies. Everyone took a whiff of the smell and was immediately drawn to it.

"Take as many as you want!" M'gann exclaimed with enthusiasm. Everyone smiled and hurried to get as much as they can. Kid Flash after taking a bite eyes widen in delight. "Mega-licious these are delicious". Everyone else took a bite and nodded in agreement.

"Wow M'gann these are wonderful" Kaldur commented with a smile

While everyone else were still grabbing more. Conner walked over and gave her a hug and whispered "You got to make some of these for us later". M'gann blushed heavily and smiled. When all the cookies were gone everyone went back to what they were doing previously. Zatanna got up and suddenly said "This is boring we always do the same thing all day, I think we should buy a movie, pop some popcorn and do some team bonding!" As soon as M'gann heard movie she flew out of the kitchen saying "Exactly I absolutely agree". Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. "I think they make a good point, in every good team they have a tight bond" Kaldur commented.

The rest of the team agreed not having anything better to do. "Let me call Batman and tell him I'm spending the night here at the cave". Artemis, Kid Flash and Zatanna said they had to do the same and all went to a corner to do the same. They all pushed a button on their communicator and said "... Hey I'm staying with the team tonight….. Because were bonding….ok… of course... Bye" They all pushed the button again and looked around laughing.

"Ok let's go find a movie" M'gann said with a smile flying off to the Bio-Ship. Once everyone was aboard they headed to the movie store. They landed and cloaked the ship and walked inside with their civvies. Immediately everyone ran to an aisle. M'gann ran to the romance section, Artemis ran to the mystery thriller section, Robin to the comedy, Kid Flash to the action, Conner to the horror, Zatanna to the fantasy section and Kaldur the documentaries. Everyone glanced at each other and noticed they all choose a different genre. "Well were in a predicament" Robin said with a laugh. "We can't watch them all in one night" Conner said stating the obvious.

"Were watching an action movie" Kid Flash stated and grabbed a movie off the shelf.

"Well Kid-Idiot it's not all about you all the time" Artemis said grabbing her movie off the shelf.

"Too bad I want to see things explode" Wally said glaring at Artemis

"That's boring we see things like that happen in real life every other day" Artemis said approaching Wally glaring back.

"She has a point" Robin said holding out his choice of movie.

"Stay out of this" Kid Flash said without glancing at Robin. In the background the other customers were staring some chuckling other slightly afraid by the tension in the group. Zatanna paced up to Artemis and whispered "People are staring", Artemis looked behind her and said "Let them stare".

"With all this arguing were not going to have time to even watch the movie" M'gann said with a frown. "I think we all need to come to a peaceful agreement over what to watch" Kaldur said walking into the center of the conflict. "Good luck because everyone choose something different." Robin said while leaning against a life size poster of Batman.

"Ok we need to decide how we're going to solve this peacefully." Kaldur said with a sigh. "How?!" Kid Flash and Artemis both asked at the same time. "How about we find something with more than one genre" Conner suggested. Everyone looked at him awe struck. "That's a good idea" Zatanna said walking over to find a new movie. "Everyone try to find a multi-genre movie" Kaldur announcing also walking off. "Fine" Kid Flash said rolling his eyes. Everyone was busy searching until Robin yelled "I found one". Everyone gathered together and huddled over the movie. Robin read "It's called Survive", Kid Flash liked the title and decided to read the back "A group of teenagers are being hunted and stalked by a mysterious stranger and must invade and escape the mysterious killer in order to survive. The group might have to rely on instincts and take the killers life in order to be free. A blend of action, adventure, comedy, horror and a little romance the perfect movie for teenagers." The group all smiled Kid Flash patted his best friend on the back and said "Great job Rob this is perfect! where did you find it at?" Robin just pointed at the pedestal where the only copy of the movie was. It was golden with the title Survive in a red banner. "Interesting pedestal for just a movie" Kaldur commented.

"Let's just buy the movie and get out of here" Conner said walking away not interested. Everyone else shrugged and walk to the cashier, Robin put the video on the counter and the cashier rung it up while saying "Wow I'm surprised we finally sold this thing". Everyone looked at him confused and M'gann asked "Finally?" The man looked up and said "Yea usually everyone looks at it for a few minutes and walks away from it quickly as if scared". Artemis smirked and said "We're not easily scared". The man smiled at her attitude and looked at Robin and said "The movie is $19.99". Robin nodded and handed the man a black credit card the man swiped it and gave it back to Robin. Once the receipt printed he put it inside the bag and handed him the bag. "Thank you" Robin said with a polite smile. "No thank you" the man said with a smile.

They walked out of the movie store, all slightly wondering why was everyone drawn away from the movie while they weren't. They got inside the ship and flew back to the cave. Everyone changed into their pajamas and got some blankets as they mostly like were going to fall asleep in the main room. Kid Flash coming out of his room and offered to pop the popcorn but the team immediately said " NO!" in the end Kaldur was in charge of making the popcorn. Robin was hooking the DVR to the television while the rest of the team were getting comfortable on the couch. M'gann and Conner were next to each other, Kid Flash was on the right to Conner next to Zatanna who was beside Artemis and two spaces left for Kaldur and Robin. Kaldur came out of the kitchen 3 bowls of popcorn putting them on the table. And Kid Flash ran back in the kitchen and came back a second later with bottles of soda for the team. "Now it's perfect" Kid Flash said popping a kernel in his mouth. Robin stepped back and pushed the play button on his wrist watch and turned off the lights and sat down beside Kaldur.

They all sat in anticipation and waited for the movie to come on but what happened next surprised them all. The Title "Survive" came up in bold letters and then the television glowed in a golden bright light. The team jumped back but the light engulfed them all. Seconds later the light was gone and so was the team.

* * *

**The first chapter will be boring and I am sorry it is slow. But next chapter will have action and will be better. Review let me know what you think of it.**

**_ Alchemist 15**


	2. Gotham?

**Second Chapter up! This one is longer so enjoy and there is some action at the end just as I promised.**

**And thank you **

**Guest**

**Yingyang1113**

**Threaded Needles**

**Michel 95**

**-Enjoy**

* * *

Suddenly in the middle of a city 7 teenagers appeared out of the sky and fell in the grass in what appeared was a park. Everyone besides Superboy got up and rubbed their head. Once they got up they looked around and noticed their surroundings were different. The city looked similar to Gotham but more… gloomier. The sky was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain soon. The streets looked barren you saw a few people running into their houses. Litter filled the streets everywhere you looked.

"Where the hell are we?" Artemis asked to herself but loud enough for everyone else to hear. Everyone shook their head in confusion until Robin said "Let me check". Robin pulled up his wrist computer and started typing furiously his eye browns frowned in confusion. Minutes later he sighed in defeat and said

"I don't know where we are, it's not in the database".

"It looks likes Gotham" Aqualad said looking around on edge.

"I definitely would know if it's Gotham, and it would show up in my database" Robin replied with a frown

"So your computer works it just doesn't know where we are?" Zatanna asked, Robin nodded.

"Hello M'gann!" M'gann exclaimed smacking herself lightly on the forehead. Everyone turned around and looked at her waiting for a response.

"Before this happened we were sitting down waiting for the movie to start then we all saw a golden light and now were here." M'gann said with a smile clearly proud of herself.

Everyone gasped realizing she was completely right. "So we were transported into a movie is what you're saying?" Artemis asked not wanting to be right.

"Yes... well I'm not certain but that's the highest possibility at the moment" M'gann said with a slight frown.

"Why all the bad things does always happens to us?!" Kid Flash yelled looking at the sky, then began running around in circles.

"Kid Flash slow down we don't know where we are and who we might meet" Conner said putting a hand on his shoulder. Kid Flash slowed down and nodded until Aqualad spoke.

"Superboy is right we need to lay low until we can find out the full details."

Zatanna then said "First we need to find a place to stay..." "And food" Kid Flash added.

"Ok everyone put your outfit into stealth mode and our first priority is to find someplace to stay and food" Aqualad said pushing the A on his belt turning his outfit into a black and gray color. Everyone else turned their outfit into the stealth mode beside Superboy since he never added one.

"M'gann is there any group of people nearby?" Zatanna asked wanting to find somewhere safer than their current location. M'gann shrugged and suddenly her eyes turned green as he accessing her telepathic powers. Once she was finished her eyes returned back to normal and she said "I think there is a hotel in that direction" and she pointed east. As they began to walk east Artemis stopped them and said "I think we should change" and motioned to their outfits.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Kid Flash asked his voice full of sarcasm.

"I got it covered **egnahc ruo sehtolc**" Zatanna muttered and then they suddenly were in their civvies. Artemis smirked at Kid Flash and walked ahead. "I forgot she knew magic!" Kid Flash yelled in defense.

As they were walking they got a better view of the mysterious town. They hardly saw anyone out at night, the buildings looked old and fragile and the whole city gave off a weird creepy vibe.

"_This really does resemble Gotham"_ Robin thought to himself

"If this is a movie, they picked the perfect city to base it off of" Kid Flash said with a small awkward chuckle.

Once they were nearing the location. Superboy saw the building and said "Apparently it's called The Cave"

" Ohh the irony" Zatanna muttered

As they approached the hotel Aqualad said "Everyone act normal don't give off any hints that we are not from here". Everyone nodded and he opened the doors carefully. Inside the hotel looked like every other hotel clean, roomy and decently decorated. They all walked inside and went directly to the front desk, the lady at the desk had red hair, fair skin and decently tall but appeared very tired. "Hello this is the Cave inn how may I help you?"

Aqualad stepped forward and said "We wanted to know can we rent out a hotel for a couple of nights Miss?"

The lady looked at the group and shrugged "Sure how many people?"

"7"

"Ok is there any special requests before I look for an available room?" Artemis ran up and said "Is it possible to get a room with two different rooms and a pull out couch with a flat screen TV?" The lady looked at her and then walked over to her computer typing something in.

"I'm sorry my friend is so demanding she just likes her personal space" Aqualad trying apologizing.

"Its fine we have found a room to accommodate all our your... needs and the final price for 3 nights is $300" she said with a polite smile

"I hope you bring your credit card Rob" Kid Flash whispered

"Of course" Robin passed the credit card to Aqualad who gave it to the lady. She looked at it curiously and swiped it. Once the money was accepted she handed back the card and gave Aqualad the set of keys. "Thank you for choosing the cave your room number is 3A". Aqualad returned the card to Robin and said "No thank you"

They all smiled and walked to the elevator to head to their hotel. Once they were inside the hotel Conner asked "Isn't it weird she didn't ask for no I.D or anything?" Everyone took a second and realized she didn't then Kid Flash said "Maybe she's new and anyway if she did we would have been screwed"

Once they made it to the third level they found 3A and they opened the door and was greatly satisfied with their room. The room looked like a big apartment, they had a nice sized kitchen (M'gann was happy about that), two big master bedrooms, large couch and most importantly 40 inch flat screen TV.

"Wow this was worth the $300" Robin said with a smile. Everyone sat around the TV and began talking about what they were going to do.

"First we need to go get food because I'm running low on fuel" Kid Flash said completely serious.

"That's true Kid Flash, M'gann and Superboy go to the grocery store. Get some food while the rest of us try to come with theories we will fill you in when you return" Aqualad said sighing

"We don't need much. KF if you dare spend more than $100 just on junk food I am going to personally strangle you" Robin said handing over his credit card with a glare.

"Ok Dad" Kid Flash said with a smile. "Let's go!" he said dragged M'gann and Conner out the door.

"Ok let's start thinking" Robin said and flopped on the couch.

* * *

M'gann located the nearest grocery store and they were approaching it until they felt a chilly breezy. M'gann looked behind her and said "I knew you both felt that". They looked at her and nodded suddenly on defense, Conner heard rustling in the bushes and pointed to it walking over slowly. Everyone approached it and then Superboy moved it and a rabbit hopped away. He turned around and something kicked him in the stomach throwing him into a tree.

"Superboy" M'gann yelled and sent the figure into a tree also using telekinesis. Superboy got up looking angry and ran to were to figure was thrown. The man disappeared and then a foot was aim to Superboy's neck but Superboy reacted quickly and grabbed it slamming him to the ground.

"And I was looking for a good fight too" the man said with a husky deep voice. He tripped Superboy and flipped away releasing a bomb which exploded on Superboy sending him away. Kid Flash huffed in anger and sped to the villain and punched him into a dumpster. M'gann tried reading his thoughts while he was distracted but his mind was blocked. And to break his defense she would need to be still and that would be very dangerous at the moment.

He got up and grunted and threw knives at M'gann and Kid Flash, Kid Flash dodged easily and M'gann used her telekinesis to deflect them. M'gann set up a telepathic link and Conner said _"M'gann you hold him in place while me and KF combine a sneak attack punch and escape"_. Everyone nodded and the man said "I can tell there is more of you, I will win and you will become mine or refuse and die"

M'gann frowned and said "We will never be yours!" and her eyes glowed green and she extended her hand binding him in place. "Now!" she yelled, and Kid Flash and Superboy both raced to the villain at impressive speed. Their fists connected with his jaw and he went flying into a tree. And as that happen M'gann grabbed Conner and density shifted through the walls and flew away. While Kid Flash was long gone. _"Fuck it! I'm getting Chinese meet you guys at the hotel"_ Kid Flash thought pissed off.

"_Be safe Wally"_ M'gann thought

"_It's right across from the hotel plus I think that pyscho is knocked out for the night"_ Kid Flash thought and picked up his speed.

The mysterious villain finally gained consciousness and punched the ground saying "I will be better prepared next time"

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter because it was fun to write.**

**Now everyone show me the love and review and favorite!**

**-Alchemist15**


	3. A Note!

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**My creativity came back and forth. But the chapter turned out great in my opinion.**

**Next chapter could go two ways. The team breaks apart to learn more, or a huge action scene happens. Tell me in the reviews.**

**SORRY Again**

**-Enjoy! **

* * *

"_Who the hell was that guy?"_ Wally thought to himself angrily upset he couldn't get all the junk food he wanted. _"And how did he know there were more of us? This is getting weird"_. He looked ahead of him and saw the Chinese Place "Chang's". "Food always makes me happy". He slowed down before entering the restaurant. The woman politely smiled and asked "What would you like?" Wally took a second to think and responded quickly "30 piece chicken wings and 2 large fries please". She looked at him in awe and punched in the order while he just smiled politely. "$54.22" she said after telling the chefs the order. He nodded and pulled out Robin's credit card. She smiled seeing the expensive looking card and swiped it without a second glance. The receipt was printed out and he sat on the bench anxiously wanting his food to be done quickly so he can hurry back to his friends.

* * *

After flying a couple of blocks M'gann and Conner landed and they walked the rest of the way to the hotel. But M'gann was still nervous checking behind them every few moments. "M'gann we are safe he shouldn't come back at least for the night, and even if he do I will protect you" Conner said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "I know we could take him, but he knows there are more of us". Conner stopped and looked at her "Really?" She nodded and said "Yes I think he will be back and better prepared". Conner grunted "Remember we are the protégés of the Justice League we can take him and he doesn't even have any powers". M'gann smiled and kissed Conner on the cheek "Your right we have no need to be scared". Conner smiled and they continued walking back to their temporary home.

Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy all met up at the building of the hotel at the same time. M'gann immediately gave Wally a hug since she couldn't earlier. "Told you I'll be ok" he said with a cocky smile. When M'gann released him, they walked up to the hotel room.

* * *

The rest of the team heard a knock on the door and since Artemis was the closest she got up and opened it. You were gone for over an hour and came back with only Chinese?" she asked looking down at the giant brown bag. Wally at this point was pissed and hungry and replied.

"I'm sorry queen Artemis but if we weren't attacked then maybe we would have tried shopping!" Wally yelled but quickly regretted it. "Arte…" he tried but Artemis walked away in mid-sentence.

"Well let's give out the food and you all can explain what happened, while we explain our own theories" Aqualad said awkwardly. Once every grabbed how much they wanted everyone found a space in the living room.

"So what happened?" Robin asked curiously.

"It was weird I wish we could show you" Wally said stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Maybe we can" Conner said looking at M'gann. Just as he said her name her eyes glowed green. M'gann projected an illusion inside of their mind replaying tonight's event.

* * *

M'gann located the nearest grocery store and they were approaching it until they felt a chilly breezy. M'gann looked behind her and said "I knew you both felt that". They looked at her and nodded suddenly on defense; Conner heard rustling in the bushes and pointed to it walking over slowly. Everyone approached it and then Superboy moved it and a rabbit hopped away. He turned around and something kicked him in the stomach throwing him into a tree.

"Superboy" M'gann yelled and sent the figure into a tree using telekinesis. Superboy got up looking angry and ran to were to figure was thrown. The man disappeared and then a foot was aim to Superboy's neck but Superboy reacted quickly and grabbed it slamming him to the ground.

"And I was looking for a good fight too" the man said with a husky deep voice. He tripped Superboy and flipped away releasing a bomb which exploded on Superboy sending him away. Kid Flash huffed in anger and sped to the villain and punched him into a dumpster. M'gann tried reading his thoughts while he was distracted but his mind was blocked. And to break his defense she would need to be still and that would be very dangerous at the moment.

He got up and grunted and threw knives at M'gann and Kid Flash, Kid Flash dodged easily and M'gann used her telekinesis to deflect them. M'gann set up a telepathic link and Conner said"M'gann you hold him in place while me and KF combine a sneak attack punch and escape". Everyone nodded and the man said "I can tell there are more of you, I will win and you will become mine or refuse and die"

M'gann frowned and said "We will never be yours!" and her eyes glowed green and she extended her hand binding him in place. "Now!" she yelled, and Kid Flash and Superboy both raced to the villain at impressive speed. Their fists connected with his jaw and he went flying into a tree. And as that happen M'gann grabbed Conner and density shifted through the walls and flew away. While Kid Flash was long gone.

Once the flashback was over her eyes returned auburn.

* * *

"Well that was…interesting" Kaldur said holding his head.

"How did he know there were more of us?" Zatanna asked holding the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"That's what we need to find out" Conner said seriously

"But where do we start?" Miss Martian said with a frown. Everyone sat in thought thinking of possible starting points.

Suddenly Superboy looked up. "What's wrong Supes?" Kid Flash asked noticing his sudden alertness.

"I hear something, like footsteps but their light just like…" He said getting up quickly. He ran to the door and pulled it open with one hand and another fist ready to strike.

Everyone was behind him in an attack stance, but when it opened he didn't see what he expected but instead a golden envelope on the ground. He looked around and picked it up slowly. Everyone looked in interest as Superboy looked one last time in the hallway before walking inside.

"Hmm, I know I heard something" he muttered lowly. He walked over to the table seeing Robin and Kid Flash fighting over the letter.

"I want to read it!" Kid Flash yelled.

" Noo!" Robin yelled kicking him in the stomach. Wally grunted in pain and lessened his grip on the letter which Robin took the opportunity to take.

"Ha-ha" Robin cackled in victory.

"Now that you children figured out the reader can you PLEASE open it now" Artemis said with a glare. Robin shrugged and opened the golden envelope revealing a golden piece of paper.

"Ahem" Robin said clearing his throat

"Really?" Zatanna asked with a slight smile. He winked and read the letter out loud.

"You all have entered another reality, all capable of great brutality. You sidekicks have been transported for being great heroes. When it's all over you will be reduced down to zero."

P.S ( Beware There is more of us)

Once Robin was finished not even he believed what he just read and dropped the letter. Everyone looked horrified and shocked. Superboy picked up a chair and snapped it in half.

"Grrrrrrrr what does this mean?" he yelled in anger.

"Everything has now changed" Aqualad said in a serious tone.

" Everyone shut up!" M'gann yelled. Everyone looked at her shocked at what she just said. Her eyes glowed green and she mentally connected them.

"I'm sorry for being rude but I feel as we need an untraceable way of communication for the moment" M'gann said apologetically

"Good idea" Aqualad said

"We need to leave immediately" Artemis said looking at the letter

"Artemis is right they know were here and there's more of them... whatever that means" Kid Flash said looking around anxiously

"But we need to talk about that letter" M'gann motioned at it.

"We will after we know were safe" Aqualad said grabbing the letter.

Superboy looked at the letter and actually looked at it. He used his telescopic vision and noticed a small chip in the crease of the note.

"What is that?" Superboy said pointing at the bottom of the letter

"I don't see anything" Kid Flash said shaking his head

"Let me see it" Robin said taking it out of Aqualad's hand. He pulled up his wrist computer and scanned the letter.

"Interesting" Robin said smiling. "What is it?" Artemis said leaning over.

Robin said stilling looking at the computer.

"Well our villain is very smart; they put a small tracking chip unnoticeable by the human eye."

"They knew we would relocate and take the note" M'gann said in realization

"So they would have always knew where we would be" Zatanna said catching on.

"So how do we remove it?" Aqualad asked Robin

"M'gann can telekinetically remove it with Superboy's guidance" Robin said smiling. Superboy nodded and M'gann tapped into his memories and used it to locate the chip and remove it. She made hang gestures and seconds later she said it was removed.

"But where is it?" Kid Flash said looking for it. She pointed at a space in the air but nothing was there.

"egralne ti" Zatanna muttered and the chip grew bigger revealing itself floating in the air.

"won edolpxe!" She yelled and the chip exploded and left a small smoke. Everyone smiled, "Good job" Robin congratulated. Zatanna blushed and said "Thanks"

"Ok were leaving now M'gann and Zatanna cancel our stay and meet us back up here quickly" Aqualad said voice full of command.

* * *

They nodded, and quickly ran out the room. Kid Flash sped through all the rooms removing everything that would indicate their stay there.

"We would like to cancel our stay here immediately" Zatanna said politely. The lady looked at her and said.

"Why?" The girls looked at each other and M'gann said "Something has come up we just need to go" handing her Robin's card.

She looked suspiciously and took the card canceling their order. She handed it back and said "I hope your leave is not our fault". They took the card and shook their head.

* * *

As they were walking back to the room they felt like they were being watched. They entered the room and M'gann said "We felt like we were being watched"

Robin sighed "Probably, well we can't leave by the front door now"

"I can teleport us all somewhere." Zatanna offered with a smile

"Really?" Conner asked

"Yes but too far but far enough" Zatanna responded

"Ok everyone gathered around Zatanna" Aqaualad said quietly, everyone formed a circle.

"tropelet su" she chanted and they were gone in a puff of smoke.

Minutes later 3 people in hooded figures broke inside the room. One spoke

"Where are they?" He asked looking around the room

"I don't know they didn't leave through any of the exits" the second one responded.

"Damn!" the third one yelled throwing a book. They all walked out and muttered "Next time".

* * *

Long Chapter!

I'm proud of this chapter actually

Review and favorite! Thanks

-Alchemist15


End file.
